


Prove It

by Underestimated_amateur



Series: DILAL [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Ayyyye back at it again with sex, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Smut, I'm sorry but not ashamed, Lapdance, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Riding, These boys are cute, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: They've been meeting up often. Sometimes crossing paths on the same city street or Chase would waltz into the Cafe where Riley works, taking him back to his place after the blond’s shift is over. It became a habit, a pass time, maybe even an addiction for the both of them.OrRiley stands, crossing his arms over his chest with an unreadable expression, but his eyes flare at the challenge. "Twenty bucks.""What?""I bet I can give you a boner in one song. If I win you pay me twenty bucks."





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This follows along with the story Drowning In Leathers and Laces. Takes places sometime in the middle of the current timeline. I had written it years ago, but forgotten about it. Don't know how to incorporate into the story now, so consider it a thank you for being patient with me and a late Thanksgiving present.

 

They've been meeting up often. Sometimes crossing paths on the same city street or Chase would waltz into the Cafe where Riley works, taking him back to his place after the blond’s shift is over. It became a habit, a pass time, maybe even an addiction for the both of them.

Today wasn't too different. He waved at Shelby, who was wiping down tables, as he walks through the doors. Tyler and him sometimes share a nod if the kiwi manages to spot him. Riley smiles at him, giving him an eye roll as Chase shoots him a wink.

“Give me a minute,” Riley says, strutting away into the back.

Chase watches him go, leaning against the counter. He doesn't notice Shelby roll up behind him, bumping his hip with her own as she walks by.

“Hey stranger,” she teases, like she doesn't see every other night.

“Hey,” he grins, “you alright?”

“Fine, but I do have a little favor.” She smiles slyly, stepping around the counter he's putting his weight on. “Riley worked through lunch again today. Mind getting some food into him? God forbid he takes care of himself.” She tuts disapprovingly at the end.

Chase huffs a laugh, “I'll see what I can do.”

Shelby smiles and nods her approval, “Thanks, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.” With that, she turns and finishes cleaning up.

When Riley comes back, he's without his apron, signaling him off duty. So Chase feels slightly guilty for asking, “mind if a order a burger before we go?”

Riley scowls, glaring at him with tired eyes, but sighs. “Fine. Hang on, give me a few minutes, and you're still paying for it!”

“Of course,” he agrees, pulling out his wallet and forking over the correct amount of cash. The exchange of money and a receipt is made and Riley makes his way back into the back room to prepare his order. Moments later he returns with a bag and a exhausted little frown.

“There,” he says, tossing him the bag.

“Thanks,” Chase smiles and tosses it back, “here you go.”

“Wha–?”

“Skipping meals is bad for you, you know.” He teases further.

It takes an excruciating amount of pushing, poking, and pressing, but Riley finally complies and sits down to eat the burger before they leave. The blond tries to pay him back, but he's not having it.

When they reach Chase's flat and the door closes, Riley is on him. From there it's frantic kissing, wandering hands, and stumbles to the bedroom. Chase's head is in the clouds, too distracted to pay attention to footing. He slips, flailing comically as he ungracefully falls back onto his bed. Riley laughs from above, the moment is suddenly gone. Not his proudest moment.

“Shut up,” he frowns with a warm face, “not all of your moves are sexy either.”

“Oh? Sorry. Want me to give you a lap dance or something next time?” Riley snickers, plopping down next to him.

Chase snorts, “like you even could.”

Riley stands, crossing his arms over his chest with an unreadable expression, but his eyes flare at the challenge. "Twenty bucks."   
  
Chase looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"   
  
"I bet I can give you a boner in one song. If I win you pay me twenty bucks." The dirty blond states, hands now at his hips.   
  
Chase pauses, thinking it through. He looks the other up and down then sits up a bit straighter. "And if I win?"   
  
"Well, what do you want?" Riley asks.   
  
Chase narrows his eyes down at his knees in thought, trying to figure out what he could get. He couldn't ask for a date. He couldn't ask for a relationship. It would be a dick move to demand those things, whether Riley isn't ready for them or is. Still, Chase knows a once in a lifetime opportunity when he sees one.

So, softly, he requests, "You buy me lunch tomorrow and I finally get your number."   
  
Riley purges his lips together slightly in thought. Chase can practically see the gears turn in his head. A moment passes, but reluctantly the blond finally nods his head in agreement. "Ok, a weird thing to ask for, but hey, if that's what you want."

He pulls out his phone, looking through it for a certain song. After setting the device down on Chase's desk next to the bed, he kicks off his shoes and pulls off his grey sweater vest. When he starts to take his green collared shirt off as well, Chase's voice cuts in.   
  
"We never agreed to you being shirtless! That's cheating," he informs, trying not to stare at Riley's half bare body. Obviously it doesn't work. His eyes travels down the male's nicely toned body; slim but strong. The kakis he is wearing shows off  his small bubble butt quite perfectly as well. It it's hardly fair.   
  
The owner of the body of his affections smiles coyly, eyes gleaming with sadistic amusement.

"No it's not, the goal is to give you a boner before the song ends. Neither of us ever discussed a rule against doing it shirtless. Try to negotiate better next time." He says as he taps the screen of his phone and centers himself in front of Chase a few feet away, facing the kiwi man. The music begins and Riley starts to sway his hips to the beat.   
  
_ My body is your party, baby,  _ _   
_ _ Yeah, nobody's invited but chu baby,  _ _   
_ _ I can do it slow now, tell me what chu want,  _ _   
_ _ (Tell me what chu want) _   
  
Chase swallows thickly as Riley rolls and sways his hips in ways he didn't know the younger male could. He watches as the dancing blond's body moves – no,  _ grinds _ against the rhythm.   
  
_ Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off,  _ _   
_ _ (Turn it off)  _ _   
_ _ Cause tonight is goin' down,  _ _   
_ _ Tell ya boys it's goin' down,  _ _   
_ _ (Goin' down now) _ _   
_ _ We in the zone now,  _ _   
_ _ (In the zone now) _ _   
_ _ Don't stop, Uh-huuu, _   
  
Riley turns gracefully around, giving Chase a great show with his ass. He rocks his body loosely, but with complete control, smoothly moving his pelvis and rear back and forth, up and down, and around in the air sometimes just slightly, sometimes not. He turns back around, flashing Chase a small smirk. He inches closer, moving seductively with his hips, loving how he has the man's full attention and how the male is staring at him agaped. It gives him a warm flare in his stomach he can't quite explain.    
  
_ You can't keep your hands off me,  _ _   
_ _ Just be right there, rock my body,  _ _   
_ _ I can't keep my hands off you,  _ _   
_ _ Your body, is my party,  _ _   
_ _ I'm doin' this little dance for you,  _ _   
_ _ (You, you, you) _ _   
_ _ You've got me so excited,  _ _   
_ _ Now it's just me and you,  _ _   
_ _ Your body's my party, let's get it started,  _ _   
_ __ Hohhh,   
  
He places a hand on Chase's chest, sliding it down to his thigh, moving his own leg over Chase's. It is a lap dance after all. He bounces a little as he settles on the latter. When he grinds up against his chest and crotch, Chase looks like he has no clue what to do.

_ 'Good,'  _ Riley thinks,  _ 'but it's only the beginning.' _

He swings his other leg over Chase's thigh that's not between his own. Not fully straddling his lap, Riley wraps his arms around Chase's neck. Pushing back and forth against him.   
  
"Fuck, Riley.." Chase curses, and the said male opts to hold on with only hand now, continuously moving against him, giving another little bounce and jerk. Chase holds onto his waist as he rocks, trying not to react too strongly to him.

Gripping both of the man in black's shoulders once again, Riley grinds harder onto Chase's crotch, rolling his ass, hips, and body against him. Chase bites back a groan. But, DAMN. It's hard not to lose control when Riley like this. But it's also so fucking sexy.   
  
_ Boy you should know that your love, is always on my mind,  _ _   
_ _ I'm not gonna fight it,  _ _   
_ _ I want it all the time,  _ _   
_ _ Boy you should know that your love, is always on my mind,  _ _   
_ _ And I can't deny it,  _ _   
_ _ I want you, I want you,  _ _   
_ _ I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing, _ _   
_ _ My faces, the places, you're taking me, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Baby take your time now, _ _   
_ _ There's no need to rush, _ _   
_ _ We can go another round, If that's what you want,  _ _   
_ _ Cause tonight it's goin' down,  _ _   
_ _ (Yeah you know it's goin' down) _ _   
_ __ We in the zone now, don't stop,   
  
Their eyes meet, deep brown to a bright hazel green. Chase holds him closer without actually wrapping his arms around the bare waist. He wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss his lips, hold him tight and never let go, to love him– to be allowed to love him. But he knows he can't. Riley's not his to hold, love, and keep.

The blond slides off of him, slipping out of his grasp, and turns, showing off just how he can move his ass. They're close, but not quite touching. Chase digs his fingers into the bed sheets, physically restraining himself from grabbing at the beautiful man. The said blond climbs back on him, back to chest, and grinds down on his lap. Chase makes a soft noise at the contact and places his hands back on Riley's hips and tries his best to keep them there. Leaning into him, Riley wraps his arms behind Chase's neck. The position's a little awkward, Chase notes, but then loses focus on the fact when Riley thrust his chest up, rolling his body in a wave like manner, making his rear bump against Chase's crotch.

_ 'God,’ _ Chase thinks, enjoying the show and feel.   
  
_ You can't keep your hands off me, _ _   
_ _ Touch me right there, rock my body,  _ _   
_ _ I can't keep my hands off you,  _ _   
_ _ Your body, is my party,  _ _   
_ _ I'm doing this little dance for you,  _ _   
_ _ You got me so excited,  _ _   
_ _ Now it's just me and you,  _ _   
_ _ Your body's, my party,  _ _   
_ _ let's get it started, _   
  
Riley stops and turns in his seat. He runs his hands down Chase's chest, leaning in so their lips are less than an inch apart. Chase feels his heart skip a beat and he knows it really shouldn't do that.   
  
_ Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind,  _ _   
_ _ I'm not gonna fight it,  _ _   
_ __ I want it all the time,   
  
He can't take it anymore. Riley is so close. Their lips are so close Chase could practically feel their warmth. He's already lost. It only took a few minutes of Riley's dancing and touching to get him hard.

So he thinks,  _ 'Screw it', _ and wraps his fingers around the other's neck, pulling him down, making their lips crash and mold together. For a second, Riley stiffens in surprise then relaxes and wraps his arms around Chase's own neck, kissing back.   
  
_ Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind,  _ _   
_ _ And I can't deny it,  _ _   
_ _ I want you, I want you, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The things I wanna do to you,  _ _   
_ _ My body's calling you,  _ _   
_ _ I'm having so much fun with you, _   
  
At this point, they've maneuvered more onto the bed, Chase's head hits the pillows with Riley on top of him, their chests flush together. The blond pulls away with a smirk that still only serves to make him adorable, even if he wants the opposite effect, and slides a hand down to Chase's "problem.”   
  
"You're hard. Looks like I win, Hotshot." He says, voice of a husky whisper, and gently squeezes his hand around tent through the kiwi's jeans.   
  
Chase grunts. "I'll pay up later," he promises, and albeit disappointed, he doesn't show it. He just wanted Riley's number. Why did the blond see it as such a big deal? They've been doing this for over four months now. Shouldn't that mean something? He flips Riley under him, changing their positions. Sitting up, he grabs at his shirt's hem, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. He barely hears the last few lines of the song as he starts kissing down Riley's neck.   
  
_ Now it's just me on you,  _ _   
_ _ Your body's, my party, _ _   
_ _ Let's get it started,  _ _   
_ __ Oh.   
  
"How much will this cost?" He asks as he travels down Riley's chest, leaving a trail of sweet kisses.   
  
"Mmm, it's free," the other tells him, closing his eyes blissfully, laying his head back into the plush pillows.   
  
"Really?" Chase stops at his stomach, looking up at the blond. Riley shrugs and reopens his eyes, staring straight into Chase's dark brown ones. He smiles and grabs onto his black locks, bringing the New Zealander back up into a kiss. When they pull away, his hands trail down to sides of Chase's pants, undoing them and pulling them down to get them off.

"Consider it payment for the burger you payed for today," he says, nibbling at the older man's bottom lip.    
  
Chase keeps himself from retorting anything back and kisses the blond hungrily. He lets Riley slide the clothing piece down his legs, kicking the jeans off once they reach his ankles. Deciding it’s the other's turn to lose some clothes, he works Riley free of his own pants.

Everything comes off until they're bare skinned, flushed and horny. From his waist, Chase's hands trace down the curves of Riley's sides, finding a place at the blond's ass. He gives the flesh a firm squeeze, fingers digging into the skin.

Riley shivers at the touch, biting his bottom lip. He grinds down onto the other's hard on, the muscle between his cheeks. Reaching over to the small desk next to the bed, he frantically grabs around for lube and a condom. When found, the rubber is tossed to the side for the moment in favor of opening the lube. Chase reaches up to help, but Riley's hand stops him.

“No,” he smiles coyly, “I want to do it myself, and I want you to watch.”

Chase groans, letting him go at it.

And go at it he does.

One finger, two, slides in and the blond beauty moans above him. He spreads himself open, stretching his walls for Chase. When he's ready, he grabs the condom and tears at one of its sides. Without looking behind him, he slips the rubber on, enjoying the grunt he evokes out of his bedmate. Without missing a beat, he slowly slides himself down onto Chase's length. The two share a mix of moans and shudders between heated kisses, holding tight onto each other. With each thrust, the bed creaks, syncing with the noises of groans and skin slapping against skin. 

All too soon do they reach their ends. Hands on Chase's shoulders, Riley tosses his head back with a loud, lewd moan. Groaning, Chase follows suit, fucking his way through his orgasm. When they both slip into the afterglow bliss, Riley collapses on top of him after sliding out. They both shift and shuffle around until their settled on their sides, Chase's front against Riley's back and an arm wrapped securely around the blond.

“So where did you learn to move like that?” Chase asks, suddenly feeling drained. A little pillow talk never hurt anyone, though.

“Shelby liked singing and dancing a lot, she'd often drag me to parties or karaoke nights when we were younger,” Riley replies, yawning.

“Hm,” he hums against the blond’s warm skin, “bet she likes pop songs. She sounds like a boy band kind of girl.”

Next to him, Riley snorts. “Well, you're not wrong.”

 

  
When  Chase wakes the next morning, the spot beside him is empty like it always is. He sighs, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.   
  
And that's when he sees it.   
  
There, on the unoccupied pillow next to him, is a small slip of paper with ten digits scribbled across it.

  
  
  


.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Parts of it feel awkward and rushed... 
> 
> Your thoughts? 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
